The Worst Kind of Dream
by Galadraen
Summary: Itachi Uchiha would never know what possessed him to do it. Perhaps he was just a little feverish when he began to trail kisses down his companion's stomach. He was feeling a little hot after all... WARNING: YAOI. Don't like, don't read. KISAME X ITACHI
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Well, this is the first time I've taken a stab at a story in a long time so cut me a little slack will ya? This idea here was floating around in my mind of an age or two so I decided it needed to get out on paper. Needless to say, I may have wrote Itachi like complete utter garbage. I didn't really know how to write him so I just went with the flow. Kisame on the other hand...well let's just say he was rather easy to write since he doesn't have a whole lot of actual lines. ; ) Anyhow, enjoy my sick, warped mind and myself writing something that would make the real Itachi wish he would have stabbed his own eyes out after reading what I have him doing. Enjoy the smutty goodness! Reviews, constructive critisism, etc are always loved and appreciated!

(Naruto is not my property. Trust me, if I owned it...it would be far from a kids show and would probably mentally scar a few people for life.)

_**-Yours truly, Oliver Tobias March**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Worst Kind of Dream<strong>

Ominous dark clouds loomed in the distance as the only two figures on the beaten dirt road started to pick up their pace. The shorter of the two, Uchiha Itachi, looked off towards the approaching clouds with a concerned look in his sharp eyes. It wouldn't be to their advantage to be caught in a rainstorm when the sun set, though they should have expected as much being on the border of the Ame no Kuni. He glanced up at his taller partner whose eyes were fixed on the same sight.

"Looks like rain. Better call it a night." the shark man, Hoshigaki Kisame, said as he readjusted his large sword, Samehada, to rest on his right shoulder. "There's a small village up the road. We can lodge there. I sure as hell don't feel like getting soaking wet."

Itachi replied with a small nod and they continued in the direction of the village. Kisame always knew how to turn the situation around to make it seem like _he _was the one who would like to stop to take a break. Itachi had a feeling that the shark just knew him well enough to know that by now his eyes had started to bother him and that he needed to rest for a bit. Though the raven rarely responded to Kisame's jokes or small talk he picked up and remember all of his actions. The times when he would go out of his way to bring Itachi a food he favoured, to rest when he felt like _he_ was a little tired, and even the time he let Itachi have his straw hat to shade the Uchiha's sensitive eyes when his own managed to disappear. Itachi never understood his motive behind the random acts of kindness his partner bestowed upon him. He surely hadn't done anything to deserve such affection...could you call it _affection_? Kisame was his partner after all. They were supposed to look out for one another. To care for each other...

Though, Itachi has found himself caring a little too much lately...about his partner's sculpted muscles, his masculine voice, his strong arms, the way he said 'Itachi' and pouted when he was annoyed that the Uchiha wasn't paying attention to the story he was telling. Nearly every time the Missing-nin removed his cloak, he'd watch it slide off onto the floor and imagine the rest of the clothes falling to the floor with it. Surely it was wrong for him to be so infatuated with his partner. Yes, infatuated was the word. Kisame wouldn't even return his fascination. It was best to just forget about what was underneath those damned clingy pants of his...

* * *

><p>Soon, they arrived at their destination. The village itself was rather run down and being the only inn located in the insignificant little town's limits it wasn't much to say for class. The door rattled on it's hinges as the Uchiha pushed it to the side to enter. Stale air and the slight smell of mold overpowered his senses. Glancing around the dimly lit main lobby he noticed the poor condition of the wallpaper and carpet and wondered just how much a run down place like this could even cost them. Anything was better than being soaking wet, he reminded himself as he headed towards the reception desk. A fragile bearded old man sat behind the counter on the other side of the small lobby reading a day old newspaper. Snoozing away besides him was an equally delicate looking elderly lady. The little old man folded his newspaper up and set it to the side when he saw the hulking frame of the shark man approach the counter.<p>

"What can I help ya two gentlemen with this evening? Weather is awfully rough out there right now!"

"Two rooms. Or one with two beds." Itachi replied before his partner could make the same request. Whatever was cheaper was usually the norm. It wasn't often they used their funds to splurge on an inn, but when they did they liked to try to keep the spending to a minimum.

"Ma, go check what we got!" the tiny man said, poking his elderly counterpart awake with his folder newspaper.

After giving him a dirty look, she rose from her seat and walked back to a little room behind the desk. Rummaging noises and the sounds of a few things breaking emanated from the room and soon the little old lady returned with one golden key in her hand. Chucking it at her husband she returned to her chair in the corner.

"Only one we got. Take it or leave it boys."

The old man frowned. "Whaddya mean ya old-bat!"

"We're full up! Rain pourin' down like this, whaddya expect? All we got is one room, one bed. Take it or leave it. But, let me tell ya...we are the only inn in town. And for at least five miles or more."

Itachi sighed and glanced up at Kisame, searching him for a reaction. The shark hadn't even flinched or shown the slightest sign of anger when the couple so rudely put it that they only had one room available. True, their partnership had seemed much closer than the other members of the Akatsuki but he was sure this was pushing it a little over the edge. Not that Itachi was opposed to the opportunity to be closer to his partner but he was almost sure his feelings were one sided. This had to be a little too close for comfort. Kisame must have noticed his reluctance to answer for the both of them and took the opportunity to take the key himself.

"No way in hell are you making me walk five miles in this rain, Itachi." he smirked and walked off down the hallway in the direction of the room number on the key. Itachi quickly handed over the money for the room and followed after the taller man.

The room wasn't much more impressive than the lobby. Wallpaper was peeling away from the wall in the corners and Itachi could tell there had been leaks in the past by the water marks on the ceiling. The only amenities the room had to offer was a queen sized bed, a nightstand, a desk with a chair in horrible shape and a unimpressive sized bathroom. Itachi sighed and went to take a seat...'_Wait_' he thought and suddenly the ugly wallpaper seemed so insignificant, "_There is no sofa...or anywhere for me to sleep...just one bed...One bed. For the two of us._"

His eyes drifted up to the shark man who had already tossed his cloak across the nightstand and was sitting on the edge of the desk. Did this mean...they'd be sharing a bed? Itachi's heart jumped into his throat and he lowered his face so that the cloak covered the pink blush that had found its way to his cheeks. Why was sharing a bed with Kisame making him feel so nervous? The older man had been his partner for years. He trusted him. It wasn't like Kisame was going to rape him, not that it'd be considered rape if he did try anything...

In fact, Kisame was probably the last person he'd suspect to be homosexual. Sasori and Deidara weren't exactly skilled at hiding the fact they were in a relationship, that or they didn't care. He'd always suspected Kakuzu and Hidan has some sort of twisted, sick, sadistic relationship of their own behind the scenes. Come to think of it Zetsu had been a little more than friendly lately with his new tag-along, Tobi. Leader-sama always spent all his time with Konan-san. It seemed Kisame and himself where the only ones without some sort of sexual relationship. Not that he'd mind it. His partner was an attractive man. He was fit, muscular, and surprisingly polite...at least to Itachi. Kisame's voice jarred the Uchiha out of his thoughts.

"Not like there is much point to it, but I'm gonna hit the shower."

The raven watched as his older partner closed himself in the bathroom. He heard the spray of the water and did his best to keep his mind from wandering...imagining Kisame running his hands along his body, through his hair. '_Alright, enough of that...'_ he snapped himself back into reality again and decided to get into bed himself. Itachi stripped down into just his pants and crawled into bed, facing the bathroom door. He supposed it was just some sort of unspoken agreement that they'd share the bed tonight. Itachi was far to shy to bring up the sleeping arrangements and knew it'd just make things awkward if he did. Best just let things play out. Plus, if he said anything he might not get to lie next to a half naked Kisame...

About ten minutes later, Kisame emerged from the steamy restroom. The Missing-nin's pants clung to his damp body and Itachi watched awestruck as a few beads of water rolled down the shark's throat, along his pecks, and deliciously toned abs. It'd been a long time since he had seen Kisame's hair in such disarray. The navy locks were dripping slightly, resting against his forehead and cheeks instead of in their usual gravity defying shark-fin. The look made him somehow look more dangerous and wild...sexy, even. Itachi felt himself begin to harden and pulled his legs close to his chest, trying to disguise his erection. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. Apparently, Kisame didn't notice he had actually been awake because without a word he clicked off the light besides the bed and slipped under the covers himself.

The silence was deafening. Itachi knew there was no way he was about to fall asleep with the almost naked man he had been lusting over for the past few months lying right beside him. He could reach over and touch him if he had the courage to. At least an hour went by before the Uchiha felt remotely tired. Kisame had fallen into a heavy slumber not long after he had climbed into bed. His breathing was deep, even and relaxed. Somehow over that hour he had managed to toss and turn and was now facing the raven. For a while Itachi had studied his features but when he felt himself starting to become aroused he quickly turned onto his back to avoid letting his eyes wander along his companion's body any longer. He closed his eyes and did his best to erase all thoughts and to relax. He began to attempt to coax himself into sleep. '_Deep breaths. Clear mind. Deep, even breaths. Erase all thoughts of the day. One...two...three..._'

"I...Itachi..."

The Uchiha's eyes opened in shock. Turning back over onto his side his eyes drifted towards his larger partner... had Kisame just said his name? His ears strained to catch any other sounds from the blue skinned man. His eyes focused on his lips for some sign of speech. In his sleep, Kisame inched closer to the raven haired boy, his damp hair splayed over his eyes without the Hidden Mist headband to keep it in line. A callused hand reached out, almost touching Itachi's chest. His brow was furrowed as if in concentration and his breaths were coming in more labored pants. Was he being plagued by a nightmare? He'd never known his partner to be a fitful sleeper before, but then again he had never shared a bed with him and they rarely slept in the same room unless it was all that was available. Perhaps bad memories from the past manifesting when he slept? He knew more of Kisame's past than most. The shark liked to converse more than any other Akatsuki member, besides Hidan if you could even count his constant complaining and cursing as conversation. In fact, the Mist-nin had been pretty open with him once he had gotten used to the idea of having such a young partner. Itachi didn't participate in the conversations much, but he liked to listen. He liked to hear about the shark before the Akatsuki and what made him the kind of man he was...what made Itachi so interested in him. A noise barely audible over the sound of the rain jolted the Uchiha from his daydreaming.

"Itachi-kun..."

His breath caught in his throat and his heart-rate increased to an almost uncomfortable pace. Kisame had clearly said his name that time...more like moaned his name.

Itachi Uchiha would never know what possessed him to do it. Perhaps he had gone temporarily insane in that moment of lust where he pulled himself closer to his partner and ran his fingers down the older man's throat. Perhaps he was just a little too sleep deprived when his lips met the harsh curve of Kisame's clavicle. Perhaps he was just a little feverish when he began to trail kisses down his companion's stomach. He was feeling a little hot after all...

One finger grace over his companions lips. The Uchiha was surprised to find how soft they were. Resisting the urge to claim those lips with his own, he began to let his mouth wander and plant kisses elsewhere. Itachi's fingers stroked down the shark's toned abs and traced over the defined muscles, stopping just above his pant line. Itachi nervously glanced up at his partner's face, gauging his reaction. Kisame's breath hitched as the raven haired boy moved his hand to cup the bulge in his pants. The Uchiha's eyes widened as he touched the other man and realized he was rock hard. Not only that but Kisame was _big_. He'd always imagined he was but this made him a little nervous. Yes, somehow more nervous than initiating the act in the first place. He couldn't believe he was actually touching his partner this way...if the shark man woke up he was almost sure to have his head ripped cleaned from his shoulders. His partner was obviously having some sort of an erotic dream and he was starting to care less if he was actually the object of his affection in that dreamworld. Right now, Kisame was his to enjoy. As long as he didn't wake up that was.

Itachi's soft lips ghosted across his partners sculpted abs as he slid one of his skilled hands along Kisame's inner thigh. Careful not to wake the sleeping man, the Uchiha's other hand ventured up to gently tug at the elastic waistband of Kisame's boxers, slipping them down to reveal his partner's swollen member. The raven's breath caught in his throat and he gulped, looking up to check that the man he was violating was still asleep. Experimentally, the Uchiha let his satin tongue lick along the sensitive underside of Kisame's shaft, catching an almost sweet taste. He let his tongue explore the textures of his partner's shaft, tonguing gently at the base then following a heavy vein to the head. Flicking his tongue out to taste the tip he felt the muscles underneath his right hand grown tense and another moan escaped the shark's lips. Itachi smirked and ran the flat of his tongue back up the underside of the aching member, taking the thick tip into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head teasingly and pulled back to kiss the tip. His heart pounded in excitement as he again swirled his tongue around the head of Kisame's cock and pulled more of his length into his mouth. Itachi began to suck lightly and bob his head back and forth. Never had he imagined he would enjoy this act as much as he was. It wasn't even over yet and all he could think about was his head between Kisame's legs again. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he imagined those strong callused hands running through his hair, tugging forcefully as he sucked his partner's cock.

The raven moaned loudly, sending little shock-waves of pleasure through his partner's body. Kisame's hand twitched and gripped the bedsheets underneath, panting softly. Itachi began to suck harder and moved the hand that was caressing the man's hip to gently fondle his lover's sack. The sharks entire body shook and he gasped loudy. A bitter and salty taste settled in the back of the Uchiha's throat. Pre-cum. His partner was close.

The rain pounded loudly against the roof of the inn, drowning out any detectable noises in their room. Another moan pulsated along his lover's shaft as Itachi reached under the waistband of his own pants to relieve the aching in his groin. Wrapping his hand around his cock he began to pump his hand back and forth, matching the timing of his mouth around Kisame. He knew it wouldn't take long for him. He was already so worked up to actually be touching the other Akatsuki member. Itachi relaxed his throat and began to even his breathing. Slowly, he eased more of the length into his throat. Kisame's erection was thick and Itachi's throat began to ache. He tightened his grip on his own erection and began to bob his slack jaw up and down letting the full length of Kisame's member slam into his throat.

Itachi prepared as he felt Kisame's length begin to tighten and pulsate inside his throat. The shark let out a loud groan as he came deep in the raven haired boy's throat, shuddering with pleasure as he did. Itachi swallowed the hot seed as it poured down his throat, only a small dribble escaping his lips. The taste of Kisame sent him over the edge. Feeling his own release Itachi pulled away and ran his free hand down his body as he thrust harder into his hand. He came hard and quick into his own palm.

Itachi wanted to just melt away into sleep...to bask in the pleasure of the moment, but he had to cover his tracks. He quickly made Kisame 'decent' and rose to go wash his hands off in the restroom. He almost laughed as he caught sight of a half smile in his reflection above the mirror. He ran a hand through his silken hair and tried to remember the last time he'd felt this giddy. It must have been a very very long time...

When he finally returned to bed Kisame was sprawled across the bed on his stomach snoring lightly and hugging his pillow with one arm. Slipping into bed, Itachi softly kissed Kisame's exposed hand and turned over to drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Miraculously, Kisame was awake before Itachi the next morning. He was already dressed and was staring out the window and across the countryside. Itachi sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, a little yawn escaping his lips. The shark man glanced over when he heard the tiny noise. Kisame must have just had breakfast himself because seeing Itachi awake, he brought over a portion for his partner along with a cup of juice and sat on the edge of the bed. The shark handed Itachi the food and fell back onto the bed, his hands resting behind his head.<p>

"Damn, about time you wake up. I thought you were going to sleep the whole day away." he teased, "I was about ready to sling you and Samehada over my shoulder and start walking."

Ignoring his jibes Itachi asked, "Were you up early? I did not realize it was so late..."

"I surprised myself honestly. You know you're always ready before I am. I just slept well was all, I guess. Surprisingly well for staying in this dump actually."

The raven haired boy felt a blush creep up on his cheeks as he remembered last nights events. He wondered to himself if Kisame really was unconscious the entire time, "Oh? Strange. I slept well also..."

"Speaking of strange, man I had the weirdest dream last night..."

Itachi stared intently into his cup of juice, too embarrassed to meet Kisame's eyes. "H-how so...?" he managed to stutter. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Nah, just the worst kind of dream you can have. One of those, 'too good to be true' dreams if you know what I mean."

"Such as finding a large sum of money?"

"Something like that..."

**END.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, what did ya think? Complete utter piece of crap after not writing any fan-fiction for four years or was it actually kinda nice? Did I suck Itachi up too much? Also, no idea what possessed me to write this couple. I'm just a little too fond of our shark friend I suppose. Would anyone like a second chapter? More fics? Suggestions? Ideas? Pairings? Come on just review and tell me somthin' people. Reviews and constructive criticism is always welcome. No flames unless you really hate me that much. ; ) Oh and did I mention this was my first time writing and "sexy business"?

**-OTM**


	2. Please let it be a dream

**A/N:** Truly sorry for the delay with this my lovelies. I had a few other things on my mind that needed sorting and was on a small vacation to visit my family. I hope you all enjoy it! I found it quite difficult to actually write and had to end up forcing myself to get started. Also, the sickness Itachi suffers from in the anime is unknown, as are the symptoms so I am just pulling them out of nowhere. Well then, let's get to the good stuff! Reviews are appreciated as always.

**-OTM**

* * *

><p>What was he even doing awake this early? Kisame Hoshigaki leaned against the window of the hotel, his head resting in his hand. He'd been awake since daybreak, a very rare occurrence for him. Itachi was usually the one who had to coax him out from under the covers, not the other way around. He glanced over at his partner. Covers curled around the younger man's body and one hand had pulled a piece up to hold against his face. Silken black hair cascaded over his pillow. A stray lock fell over his eyes. He was beautiful. Kisame laughed to himself. Had he really just referred to a man as <em>beautiful<em>? Well, he was sure Itachi was a epitome of lovely.

Lately, erotic dreams of his lithe bodied partner taunted him at night. As soon as he'd close his eyes images of the Uchiha would rush into his brain. Itachi bent over a counter and himself buried deep in his warmth. The raven in nothing at all under his Akatsuki cloak, an alluring look in his eyes...that silken head of head between his legs. Their warm bodies pressed together in the chill of the night. But he'd never act on those impulses and crazy desires. In fact, he had never laid a hand on Itachi for fear of his life. Overall, his partner seemed unresponsive to conversation and even simple small talk. There was no way in hell he would respond positively if he decided to make advances. He constantly tried to be open with Itachi so that maybe he would open up with him. Constantly talking because he lived to just hear that heavenly angel's voice and to see that little smirk of his. Anything to get a reaction from that emotional void. He'd do anything to be able to touch him. To hear him cry out in pleasure and to see him melt away from the world and into his arms. Rapping at the door brought him out of his pondering and he rose to answer.

"Good morning, I'm here to deliver a...eeek!" the startled girl in the doorway looked no more than sixteen. She almost dropped her tray containing some fruit and other breakfast food items when she looked up to see the sharkman in the doorway. Frowning, Kisame snatched the tray and shut the door on her face.

Just great. If some damned teenage girl shrieked when she first caught sight of him, what must Itachi think of him? He wasn't exactly 'easy on the eyes.' The only good thing he had going for him was the fact he naturally had a bulky muscled body. Just wonderful. Perhaps he'd be lucky enough that Itachi would give him a paper bag and still fuck him. He attempted to eat, but couldn't get past a few bites. He hated sulking over his looks...He'd never had much luck with women. Only a few here and there. Most too drunk to care about his appearance. Itachi Uchiha, the seemingly asexual and emotional sex God would never want anything to do with him.

Across the room Itachi stirred under the blankets. He brought the boy breakfast and had a pathetic attempt at bringing up his most recent dream. He couldn't bring himself to tell him details...if only he could just confess already. His partner quickly dressed and was pulling his hair back when he was hit by a bought of ragged coughs. His hand shot to his mouth and he doubled over the counter in pain. It was rare to see the Uchiha give off any sign he was in pain but Kisame saw him cringe and rushed to his aid.

"Please...in the pouch...on table." he managed between coughs. Blood ran down the corner of his mouth.

_"Damn it, damn it..."_ Kisame hurried to the pouch, and fumbled to get it open. Finally, he was able to calm down enough to unsnap the pouch, finding a small bottle of pills inside. Snatching up the pills and his parnter's breakfast juice he rushed back to his side. Itachi took the bottle, spilling out two of the red pills into his blood covered hand and popped them in his mouth followed by a large drink of the juice. _"Blood...why is he coughing up blood..."_ Kisame felt his heart thumping quickly in his chest. _"You better be alright damn it..."_ The raven's body shook with a few more coughs and then he was silent. He panted steadily, still attempting to catch his breath.

"Itachi...are you alright? What was that all about." the shark placed a comforting hand on his partner's shoulder and was suprised to feel the Uchiha's body relax under his palm. _"I'm actually touching him...he's doing to kill me..."_

"I am sick, Kisame. These keep me from slipping into darkness. I did not want you to think I was weak, so I kept it from you. I apologize."

Sick? How long had he been sick? He hadn't even noticed. Was he really that blind to the ailments of his partner? Did Itachi trust him so little? He sighed. Though he had kept it from him, at least it was in the open now. He could have simply chosen to brush him off. He thought no less of his partner for it. He was shocked to realize how worried he felt. How sick was he...his heart dropped._ "No..he's not **that** sick. He's far to strong for that. But still...if he is...I can't ignore my feelings any longer. If he died and I didn't tell him..."_

"I...I've been keeping things from you too, Itachi..." he stuttered, a blush creeping over his face.

He was going to regret this. He just knew it. Damn it, if he got burnt to death by the Uchiha at least he wouldn't have any regrets. He'd rather die by his hand than die and have Itachi never know his true feelings. _"It's now or never..."_Grabbing his partner around the waist, he pulled him into his strong arms. Leaning down, he pressed his lips gently against the raven's. For the boy having an ice cold demeanor his lips were surprisingly warm. He closed his eyes, dizzy with the sensation of those velvet lips pressed against his. He would have let himself be consumed by Itachi's wonderful warmth if he wasn't afraid a kunai might slice across his throat any second. Reluctantly, he retreated from those soft lips and prepared for the punishment he had coming. He opened his eyes but instead of meeting an enraged Mangekyou he saw dark heavy lidded eyes. Not the usual Sharingan possed eyes, but the Uchiha's true eyes. The raven's porcelien cheeks were flushed pink and his hazy dark eyes heavy with a drunken gaze.

"Kisame..." he finally managed to mutter.

"I-I'm sorry Itachi-san. I don't know what..."

"Kiss me again."

Kisame sure as hell wasn't going to argue. He pressed his lips hard against the younger man's, bringing a hand up to cradle the back of the raven's head. Flicking his tongue out he caressed his lover's lower lip begging for entrance. Itachi obliged and the shark slipped his tongue into the Uchiha's hot mouth, exploring and caressing his parnter's tongue with his own. The man only relented to show Itachi's neck attention, placing gentle kisses along his throat.

"I've wanted this for so long..." he muttered between kisses.

"Hn." the Uchiha smirked and without wanring pushed his partner backwards onto the bed behind him, climbing on top of him to rest in his lap. Kisame took the initative to remove his own shirt and discard it on the floor. _"If this is another dream, please don't let me wake from it anytime soon..."_

"Tell me about your dream last night Kisame..." Kisame's eyes bulged in shock and he could almost see the raven smirk as he began to trail kisses down his chest, not breaking eye contact.

A smooth hand traced circles just above the older man's waistband, sending him into another bought of dizzy warmth. The Uchiha sensually slid down the shark's body until he had made his way to the floor and between his well muscled legs. He boldly pulled down the waist band to reveal Kisame's throbbing erection.

"It went something like this, correct?"

"How did you..."

"Because that was no dream, Kisame. It was reality. I took special care not to wake you since I was unsure if you returned my affections. But it seems you've wanted this just as badly as I."

"Itachi, I..._damn_, _aaaah_..."

Suddenly, Kisame felt himself deep in the hot wetness of his younger partner's mouth. Silken hair free from it's normal bindings fell across his thighs and Itachi bobbed his head back and forth. One hand slid up to caress the man's inner thigh, the other taking charge and wrapping around the base of Kisame's member, pumping in time with his mouth. The shark brought his hands up to bury them Itachi's soft hair, doing his best not to buck his hips and choke the boy.

Itachi pulled back, much to Kisame's disappointment and smirked ever so sightly, moving back to stand. He brought his hands up to slowly undo the fastenings on his cloak. He let the bulky garment slide over his arms and onto the floor. Next he lifted his shirt and fishnet undershirt off to join his cloak. Undoing his pants he let them fall around his ankles and casually stepped out of them his boxers the only item of clothing still left. They didn't last long either and soon Itachi stood fully naked in front of his gaping partner.

"I don't think I should be the only one here undressed Kisame..."

Snapping back into focus Kisame removed his pants and sat back down on the edge of the bed. It wasn't that he was shy but when he was in front of Itachi's god-like body he couldn't help but feel like his is less than worthy and imperfect. He eyed his strange coloured skin. How could he possibly find this sexy...Suddenly, warm flesh flooded over his thighs and he was startled to see the Uchiha straddling his body. Soft hands ran down his chest and abs, tracing his defined muscles. They then roamed up to his solid arms, stroking over the gills on his shoulders and down to his hands. His body shivered at the raven's touch. Hot lips pressed against his collarbone and he couldn't help but moan. The man's velvet tongue ran up his throat and he leaned forward again to kiss him softly on the lips.

Bringing a finger to his lips he licked it suggestively, coating it in his saliva. He did the same with a second digit. The raven trailed his prepared hand down his body and past his engorged member to force them into his opening. Throwing his head back in a loud moan, Kisame couldn't help but let his jaw drop in amazement at the raven pleasuring himself before him. What had he done to deserve such a beautiful being? Once he was prepared, Itachi moved to position himself over Kisame's member still slick with his saliva. Not wanting to wait any longer, Kisame forcefully grabbed the weasel's hips and impaled him on his hardened heat, both gasping loudly. White spots exploded behind the sharks eyes as his body was engulfed in pure bliss as the raven worked his hips up and down on Kisame's hard cock.

Kisame was a man who liked control. With a growl, he grabbed the Uchiha and flipped them over so Itachi's back was now against the bed and he was standing before him. The raven pouted but not for long as Kisame continued to thrust into his dripping opening. Itachi arched beneath him, throwing his head back with a loud moan, his silken hair falling in waves across the bedsheets. Kisame grinned and pushed himself deeper into the smaller man's warmth. He rocked his hips back and forth, pushing deeper and deeper into Itachi. The raven panted and pushed backwards, taking in as much of Kisame's length as he could manage. Kisame gripped the Uchiha's hips to steady him and smirked. "So greedy. Allow me to be a little more rough with you then Itachi-san." The shark slammed harder into the boy, reaching to pump his partner's member in time with his trusts. The weasel writhed in pleasure underneath him, hands gripping the bedsheets. He let out a small scream as Kisame angled himself, hitting the boy's sweet-spot. He quickened his pace and was rewarded with more small screams and moans of pleasure. Moments later he felt Itachi's walls contract around his length and the whole boy's body shuddered as he released onto his chest. The site of the Uchiha panting, covered in his own seed was enough to send the shark over the edge, cumming hard inside his precious partner.

Panting heavily, he pulled out from inside his partner and laid down beside him on the bed. He pulled the smaller man close to him and wrapped his arms around his delicate frame not caring that he was also going to get dirty. Reaching up, he began to stroke the Uchiha's beautiful raven hair. Itachi snuggled closer, pressing his naked body flat against his partner's. If Kisame hadn't already been tired he would have gladly taken the boy again then and there, but he was exhausted. He gently kissed Itachi's cheeks, nose, eyelids, and finally his lips then pressed his forehead against his.

That morning had been like a dream come true. He prayed that he never wake from it if it turned out to be just a dream. He simply couldn't imagine a life without Itachi in it. Perhaps fate had paired them up the day he was chosen by Leader-sama to be some punk kid's partner/babysitter. He smiled and hugged the boy tighter against his chest. Who ever imagined the stoic Itachi Uchiha could moan and squirm like that...

"I'm dying, Kisame." were the words that finally broke the silence and nearly broke the shark's heart. "There's no point in loving me."

"I've never felt this way about anyone Itachi, I assure you. I'm not going anywhere." he smirked, "Not like I could anyway. Leader-sama would have my head if I left my partner. And besides, who could leave a treasure like this? We all die one day, Itachi. And I'll stay with you until _I_ do."

A faint smile passed over the raven's lips as he closed his eyes. When he was sure he was asleep, Kisame kissed his forehead and a single tear slid down his face. _"Please let that part be only a dream..."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Man, I still feel horribly rusty at this smutty stuff and writing in general. This one was also written in the late hours of the night so forgive any spelling errors or random inconsitancies. I worked hard to get this done for you so I'd appreciate some reviews to keep me motivated. Thanks to everyone who reviews and takes the time to message me their thoughts. It's what keeps me going.

**-OTM**


End file.
